Москва
bad muskau городишко в германии Му́жаков, Мужа́ку, ' в.-луж. Mužakow, польск. Mużaków https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Wappen_Bad_Muskau.png?uselang=ru Большие странности МУСКАТ Сорт винограда и сорт вин, изготавливаемых из этого винограда (принадлежит к типу десертных вин). Родина производства муската - французские Пиренеи (Руссильон). Отсюда технология производства этого вина распространилась по всему Средиземноморью, а затем перешла и к странам Черноморского бассейна (Болгария, Россия). А может наоборот…? Странно, но в Пиринеях и Руссильон, да нет не странно. Нашел реку НЕВА( NEVA) севере Италии, там еще на ГА заканчивается куча топонимов, странности с позиции итальянского языка, необъяснимые, зато объяснимы наши странные с первого взгляда топонимы и гидронимы, заканчивающиеся на га на большей части территории.. Или к примеру, карта города Женевы, да в точности карта напоминает Васильевский остров в Петербурге. Так и там очертание нашей речки с ее изгибами. ЖЕ НЕВА. И кусок двуглавого орла на гербе. В геральдике levo-- Медведь в гербе. Что-то много гербов со львами на западе. И это только цветочки, ягодки появляются, когда начинаешь сравнивать и искать. В баскском пьяный-mozkortuta Берн—мишка на гербе. Брюссель, опять мишку(правда побитого нарисовали и с человеческими ногами). О Берлине и речи нет. медвежьегорск по корням и гербу. МОСКАТЕ́ЛЬ, -и, ж., собир. (устар.). Краски, клей, непищевое масло и другие химические вещества как предмет торговли. 'Моска́ль (укр. москаль, белор. маскаль, польск. Moskal) в украинском, польском, белорусском языках — прозвище, употребляемое по отношению к русским1. В русском языке обычно употребляется с оттенком иронической презрительности2(пренебрежительности13). См. также:'' Московиты'' Слово происходит от названия столицы России — Москвы, являясь таким образом изначально этнохоронимом. Однако славянская этимология и морфология слова не были должным образом освещены. Брюкнер в своём этимологическом словаре польского языка лишь говорит об образовании от названия города4. Фасмер лишь указывает на происхождение из укр. слова москаль со значением «выходец из Москвы, русский (солдат)», которое в свою очередь заимствовано из польского языка5. По мнению известного востоковеда Александра Казем-Бека такая форма может объясняться прямым заимствованием из тюркских языков или по крайней мере их влиянием6. Подобно тому, как во многих европейских странах для обозначения жителей Московского государства наряду со словами лат. russi''', '''rutheni, нем. Reussen''', '''Russen «русские» использовали словолат. moscovitae «московиты» по названию столицы, так же и тюрки Османской империи для обозначения русских использовали слово mosqovlu67. В тюркских языках для образования слов, обозначающих жителей или выходцев из некоторой местности, города или страны используется суффикс li/lı/lü/lu, присоединяющийся к именам собственным89. Сравните современные турецкие слова Londralı «житель Лондона», Moskovalı «житель Москвы»,İstanbullu «житель Стамбула», Çinli «китаец»89 или татарские америкалы «американец», мәскәүле «москвич», пермьле«пермяк», латвияле «латвиец», литвалы «литовец»10. В польском языке слово впервые фиксируется в середине XVII века11, а впоследствии оно перешло в другие восточноевропейские языки: рум. moskal, muscal, серб. moskalj7. Муска́ты — группа сортов винограда вида Виноград культурный (Vitis vinifera) с сильным характерным («мускатным») ароматом ягоды, напоминающим мускус. vinifer, fera, ferum + fero дающий виноград, виноградный (vitis Ар). Ferrum – железо fero-нести. Корневое нести по всем европейским языкам второй синоним медведя. С корнем fer уже разобрано, но повторимся вкратце. Fer—это видоизмененное ber бер=—медведь. А значение «нести» это результат того, что жители несли дань медведям. Напомню, что медведями на западе до сих пор называют русских. В немецком, датском, голландском остались кучи корней расшифровывающих Это бер. Вплоть до дани и связи с русским пестун. Viti - как правило в словарях латинского уже связано со значением винограда. vitis, is / 1) виноградный куст С, V, Ctl, H etc.;виноградная лоза (vitis insitio Cato); 2) дикий вино- виноград PM, 0 etc; А в русском языке уже есть слово «вити» -современное вить, заплетать. Никак не возможно, чтоб оно попало к нам из латыни. viticola, ae m colo II виноградарь Sil. Ага, виноград к колу подвязывают. viti-comus, a, um + coma увитый виноградом(ulmus Sid). То есть латинское viti – прямое значение вить, витой, с переносом значения лоза, плетение. И веточка на слово «витязь». Скорее всего от слова вить, то есть воин в кольчуге, которая изготавливается плетением или как вариант в латах из булатной стали с витым узором. То есть первоначальное Vitis vinifera означает – лоза, плеть, вино дающая, а не виноград. Распространённость и количество сортов муската позволяет предположить, что это возможно старейшая одомашненная группа. Существуют теории, что большинство сортов винограда, относящихся к виду Виноград культурный, произошло именно от мускатов. Наиболее известные сорта муската: белый (ладанный), розовый, александрийский, гамбургский, венгерский, чёрный. Спрашивается, почему ладанный? Ответ кроется в слове ладан, опять же с русским корнем «лад», его перевод во многих языках—тимьян, (ново-греческое искажение фимиам—благовоние, λιβάνι—ливан как основное значение в древнегреческом) Пахучее растение. Представители рода — низкорослые ароматические кустарнички и полукустарнички. Виды рода принадлежат к числу важных эфиромасличных растений, содержащих фенольные соединения — тимол, карвакрол и другие. Зафиксировано множество народных названий тимьяна (в большей степени относящиеся к виду Thymus serpyllum — Тимьян ползучий): богородская трава, боровой перец, верест, жадобник, лебюшка, лимонный душок, мухопал, чабрец, фимиамник, чебарка4. В части этих названий видно опять разновидность корня «бер» Чебарник и Верест. , см. Берсерк. А название тимьян скорее связано со словом «дым» по причине резкого запаха и ассоциировано с именами Демьян, Дмитрий. Ладан в каннаде – Dhūpadravya, что можно интерпретировать как дуб и дрова. Кстати, кадило—это изменение с заменой К на С—и прочтением как чадило. От русского чад- дым. Фасмер этимологизирует с точностью до наоборот, не замечая исходного смысла и значения слова «сажа» от слова «сажать». Сажа осаждается на холодных поверхностях, то есть, наблюдаем процесс конденсации почти газообразного углерода. чад род. п. -а, чади́ть, очаде́ть "угореть", укр. чад, болг. чад, сербохорв., стар. чад, совр. ча̑ђ ж., ча̏ђа ж., словен. čа̑d, чеш., слвц. čаd, польск. сzаd "угар, чад", н.-луж. саzа "сажа", полаб. соd "сажа". Связано чередованием гласных с кади́ть (Бернекер I, 133; Траутман, ВSW 123 и сл.). Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 в нидерландском ладан от слова дым wierook(rook-дым) в датском от слова коптить-røgelse-røge. А сажа- копоть в немецком ---Ruß, Russ!!!!!! РУС. Видимо не с проста!!! Räucherwerk-благовоние. Рауш, рус-делал. Улей французский - ruche, тоже близко. В итальянском -rusc ' 'А в слове работа werk опять видим видоизменение «медвежьего» корня корня бер-wer-fer, с истинно немецкой заменой V(w)-F. Достаточно загадочно попадание слова тимьян в малайский язык – В ВИДЕ kemenyan, под этим названием ладан известен только в славянских языках. Резюме всему сказанному: практика изготовления вина и возделывания винограда и обязана своим происхождением выходцам из московии, это как минимум. Практика копчения тоже самое. Кстати и многие сорта винограда преспокойно вызревают на широте Москвы, а на 300-400 километров южнее вообще сказка. И вместо смолы, скорее всего поначалу использовали тимьян как благовоние—славяне. А греки переняли, если не более крамольное—они тоже бывшие славяне. Один из энтузиастов написал: Кстати мозговать, мозг происходит от сюдого?? же (а не от мокрый, мягкий), мозг - это то что в голове (московке - мозговке), мозговать - московать - думать головой (московкой),мозговитый - головастый, а московитый -высковитый, высокопоставленный, важный.???????? Ну да, покрутить пальцем у виска, ныне это обозначить отсутствие мозгов, а жест по механике исполнения скорее закручивание извилин, точнее активация акупунктурного нервного узла, это место обычно трут при головных болях, туда и отдает обычно боль, в височную долю, туда же нажимают в позе задумчивости одним пальцем(помимо точек на подбородке и синуса) А слово мощь, мощный в ту же копилку. Кстати о мускусе. Эта штука являлась предметом экспорта из России, получается от БОБРА в первую очередь. А еще от оленей, в частности Moschus moschiferus (кабарга) . В латинской записи виден «медвежий» корень «бер-fer», виден корень га-направление, путь. Бобров не только по причине хорошего(дороже меха куницы) меха повыбили. Еще одно животное-[[выхухоль|выху'хол'ь]](мех дороже бобрового), тоже повывели и ради мускуса и меха. А зверек тот еще, хрен погладишь-по[[хол|'хол']]ишь, кусается похлеще некоторых. Слово маска тоже означает голова, поэтому иконы раньше называли масками, потому что там изображены лики святых, кстати, якобы греческое слова икона происходит от русского слова «ликона»: ликона > икона (отпала «л» и корень лико обезглавился), т.е. где изображены лики святых. Слово «маска» происходит через французское masque от итальянского maschera или испанского máscara. Возможными предками являются латинские (не классические) mascus, masca = «призрак», и арабское maskharah‎ = «шут», «человек на маскараде». 5000-летняя Маска Warka, как полагают, является самой старой из дошедших до наших дней масок. официоз в таких объяснялках жертвует русским словом мошкара в угоду прозападжным историкам а маска то первое средство от мошкары, типа намазал лицо грязью и не страшна. Тушь- the mascara Краска. Далее маскарад. Корня «рад» конечно «лингвисты» не замечают.' Маскара́д' (фр. mascarade из итал. mascarata, mascherata, от итал. maschera «маска») А наша родная МЕЩЕРА? Елки палки, лес густой, вся центральная часть России связана с этим названием. Почему-то всех «варваров» эти «древнеримские» историки описывали страшными по виду, аж жуть. Но дело в том, что живя в стране, где мошкара и комары тучами, есть один реальный способ защититься, это к примеру, намазать лицо и руки(открытые части тела), обычной грязью, после высыхания которой получается маска в виде корки, которую прокусить насекомым, любым, никак. Попробуйте, а потом посмотритесь в зеркало!!!!!!а если еще и мужская борода? Страшно? «ЗВЕРИНЫЙ ОБЛИК», а если еще и меховая одежда? В качестве маски и тряпка, м.б. рогожа, сетка. mock (adj.) 1540s, from mock, verb and noun. Mock-heroic is attested from 1711, describing a satirical use of a serious form; mock-turtle "calf's head dressed to resemble a turtle," is from 1763; as a kind of soup from 1783. mock (n.) "derisive action or speech," early 15c., from mock (v.). mock (v.) mid-15c., mokken, "make fun of," also "to trick, delude, make a fool of, treat with scorn;" from Old French mocquer "deride, jeer," a word of unknown origin. Perhaps from Vulgar Latin *muccare "to blow the nose" (as a derisive gesture), from Latin mucus; or possibly from Middle Dutch mocken "to mumble" or Middle Low German mucken "grumble." Or perhaps simply imitative of such speech. Related:Mocked; mocking; mockingly. Replaced Old English bysmerian. Sense of "imitating," as in mockingbird and mock turtle (1763), is from notion of derisive imitation. mockup (n.) also mock-up, "model, simulation" 1919, perhaps World War I, from mock (v.) + up (adv.). The verbal phrase mock up is attested from 1911. mockingbird (n.) also mocking-bird, 1670s, from mocking (adj.), 1520s, from present participle of mock (v.) + bird (n.1). Earlier form was mock-bird(1640s). mocker (n.) late 15c., agent noun from mock (v.). mockery (n.) early 15c., from Old French moquerie "sneering, mockery, sarcasm" (13c.), from moquer (see mock (v.)). Прямой перевод-издеваться,насмехаться, имитировать, а маска и есть имитация Там же синоним Guy выставлять на посмешище, осмеивать, издеваться Сравним с gay и посмешищем-издевательством над естеством. Там же продолжение от корневого москов scoff издеваться, насмехаться, глумиться, зубоскалить, ржать, засмеять Два английских выражения, означающих издевку take the piss это русский жест с рукой на локте согнутом take the mickey out of отнять миску—или по-английски еще и—дразнить, причем естественно английской этимологии слова – mickey не имеется. Перекрестный перевод дает много связок из других языков. В валлийском mock—ffug фиг по-русски, обратный перевод дает fake в качестве синонима. fake II feik 1. и 1) подделка; фальшивка; 2) плутовство'; Жест кукиша и есть имитация мужского инструмента, а заодно и издевательство, и насмешка. Еще один синоним quack от ffug при обратном переводе—а в русском -крякнуть, что не является звукоподражанием утке, но звукоподражание лягушке…еще один синоним в валлийском- geuaf—в переводе –закрыто(close)-в русском ассоциация с звукоподражательным собачьим ГАВ—дейcтвительно не пройти, за штаны хватает- breeches---бояться надо, если БРЕШЕТ-брехать и зубоскалить… вот таким макаром из русского «толмач» и показывал на штаны, когда объяснить пытался, что собака кусается. В валлийском цепочка замыкается--- mockà bréag—обман—LIE—русское лай. Замыкается она и на слове толмач—состоящего из двух корней—первый высокий либо длинный, второй меч( а мечка—медведь в болгарском и др. и бер—на западе, при перекрестных переводах этот корень и выползает как прозвище русских медведей(людей как правило высоких, соответственно меч—длинный) а предмет насмешки—аборигены, а не московиты с мозгами. Имитация действия на словах—матерный лай mock---- rugati se в хорватском. А сочетание ck- в виде произносимого одной буквой к—не устный огрех произношения, а результат прочтения русских букв с латинской записью русского слова. имено с шипящими проблема при записи латиницей, как только не записывали. например борщ -в немецком-Borschtsch 7 согласных вместо щ, англ-borscht, польск.-barszcz а по сути в слове есть "медвежий корень" щука--слов. - ščuka, примеров такой записи, кто во что горазд, мама не горюй для всех шипящих. А это в свою очередь говорит о том, что шипящие звуки и буквы, свойственные русскому появились раньше Латыни, в противном случае такие буквы не заменялись бы на непроизносимы с листа звуко--точнее буквосочетания, да как попало, да местами еще и с диакретическими знаками. В финском mock--- pilkata от русского пилить, когда жена выговаривает, а муж отбрехивается, а с обратным переводом выходим на английское blaze от русского блажить(прикидываться), ср.. орать благим матом и см. слово блажь благо в словаре Даля.. В финском же имеем матоподобное herjata-клевета-херота в качестве синонима pilkata и синонима в английском= slang, А этим словом у нас хер и называют, шланг. И выражение есть---прикинуться шлангом…хер положить и якобы дурачок, с непониманием. Короче, языковый сленг-узкая речь некоторых herjata---а точнее прикид такой(в том числе и «профессионалов») не позволяющий понимания широкому кругу непосвященных действительных значений слов. В монгольском дуурайх баримт бичиг выходим на русское дурачить(моделировать) и естественно на корень бер в понятии документы. Уменьш. от миса, из общеслав., стар. заимствование из народнолат. mēsа «стол», лат. mēnsа — то же; ср.: укр. ми́са, ст.-слав. миса πίναξ (Мар. и др.), болг. ми́са, также в Сев.-Вост. Македонии, чешск. mísa, словацк., польск. misa. Использованы данные словаря М. Фасмера; см. Список литературы. А мечеть во всех практически европейских языках имеет уж очень знакомое название. норвежский---moské голландский--moskee французский--mosquée итальянский--moschea испанский---mezquita английский--mosque ' 'А по-немецки--Moschee (ударение переставить, звучит как мощи.) и т.д. Muschi---женские гениталии в немецком мужчина—интересно становится Москва—столица, она родная!!!! А сколько там исламу лет? Летописи говорите? «Павлины говоришь – ххха!» ' 'Это наше комариное Мо(а)шково, Moskou (W), '''Musku, Mosku, Мaasko, Moszkva, Moscova, Móscha…. ,превратилось в мошква, метаморфоза, под влиянием той же латиницы и немецкого(там шипящие sch). А потом в Москва и московиты. Но смысл-то остался комариный в слове москиты - mosquito. а речка вполне могла называть мошкой. название и речки и города явно онемечено, в отличе от ее притоков, на которые внимания никто не обращает.' 'А еще есть ружье такое, мушкет называется….. Мушке́т (от фр. Mousquet, более вероятно — от нем. Muskete) — вид старинного ручного огнестрельного оружия. Конкретный смысл этого термина может меняться в зависимости от исторического периода и особенностей национальной терминологии. Опять совпадение? А оговорка того стоит! Moschetto мощь это мушкет. Что-то их очень много, таких «случайных» совпадений. А как только дело доходит до терминологии и экономики, то современная этимология как наука вместе с историей, превращается в фарс. Например, в «древнем риме» не было вообще железа. Импорт. Его вообще возле Средиземного моря нет, чтоб добывать его без современных технологий. Мало того сами слова, касающиеся обработки железа тянуты из топонимов, где тоже нет железа, то есть от посредников. И это ж сколько железа(да не железа, а готовой стали) надо ввозить, чтоб обеспечить эти сотни тысяч воинов, описываемых в «античной» литературе. Это ж не только мечи, это масса сопутствующего металла, сбруи, наконечники, крепеж всевозможный, и тд и тп. Включая ремонт и производство, ну очень много высококачественного угля требующего. Откуда? Нет в терминологии кузнечного дела по всей Европе своих собственных слов. Начиная с кузнеца и кончая наковальней с молотом и мехами, зато все выводится из описания процесса русскими словами, в том числе и матом. CUDABAT-в латыни кованный… Так этимологи в своих стараниях сами приходят к «Реконструкции» слова КУДА и к Слову БИТЬ. А у нас это мат, когда подмастерье молотом замахивается и разрешения спрашивает. Медник-и то фабер. А смит—идет через мед-медь. Уж так показывает сравнительный анализ. Мускулы---сила. Интересный город нашел - ναυκρατέω в Египте, уж очень похоже на Новгород. Упоминается в сочетании с Александрией(см. https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Александрия) https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Навкратис по корням ναυ-мореплаватели, κρατέω-территория. Сопоставляем Нева-Ново, NaVi-Навигация. И слово, которое можно получить из ναυκρατέω , с другим произношением буквы U-У---НАУК(а) а еще и корень Рать поимеем. моряк-ναύτης Собственно Александрия наукоград такой, в некотором роде. Как ни старался не нашел на картах места для порта в пустыни, какая такая дельта Нила? Смотришь на карту-сплошные каналы прямые, как струнки, таких рукавов и рек не бывает. Так помещают этот гипотетический город-порт не на берегу моря, а где-то в пустыне, на канале, который начинается на севере от Каира, и заканчивается в Александрии. В число каналов(а их всего то с гулькин нос) Нила он почему-то не входит. Слов крат-в современном значения имеет значение повторения, иначе кратность, или еще значение много. А город это и есть-много и людей и домов и всего остального, огороженная территория, так не одно ли это и тоже? Крат и град. Болото в английском muskeg--торфяник В словенском самец- moški, в сербском мушки, в румынском- mascul, а мускул- mușchi А в шведском мускул—совсем рядом с москаль- muskel а русское мышца-рядышком, что интересно, у Фасмера нет этимологии мышца, зато есть мышка….мишка…подмышка—в греческом- μασχάλη mascháli Странно все, мущина—мужчина….